Stay Still
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Mello left Matt all those years ago and when he finally comes back, what he finds isn't what he remembered. Not at all. AU (no Kira) - 31 chapters. MM. Slight yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note**

**Suggested Listening: **Bittersweet Sundown – Framing Hanley

**AN**: so... I wont tell you how this fic came about but I will tell you it was not planned. XD. I'm rather excited to be honest. This Matt is more of how my RP Matt ends up XD. (its is currently Feb 1st, 2011)

Prologue-

Mello wasn't certain what he expected when he tracked down his elusive one time friend from Wammys, but with Matt's smarts it hadn't been the crappy apartment in the average Joe neighborhood.

The kind of apartment that was lucky to have the wheelchair ramps and elevators it had, and where the buildings had seen better days despite the insides looking relatively nice. The kind that would be a _last_ resort.

Mello supposed he really shouldn't judge as he lived inside an abandoned factory with a converted interior.

He shrugged off the bitter cold as he stomped inside and trudged up the steps, not wanting to test the elevator that could very well stall and leave him locked in. Not an experience he cared to repeat in this lifetime.

Mello had the apartment number memorized so he knew exactly where to go. The numbers on the doors were faded and in some cases non existent but '209' was clear enough to read when he approached it.

Knocking, Mello shifted almost nervously. Five years. It had been five long years.

A soft "hold on" was shouted from inside and Mello heard the bolts on the door being undone and the wood creak open an inch at a time...

.

It had all started a few months ago after Mello had gotten a call from Roger—the old caretaker of Wammys House, home for gifted children. Or rather orphanage for the unwanted freaks. How the old man had even gotten his number was a mystery, but considering L came from there and with all the contacts he had, Mello figured he shouldn't be so surprised.

Roger had apparently been looking for all the top ranked children—ten to number one—who had left the institute. Wammy wanted them all gathered and brought to the orphanage for some reason, and whatever Wammy wanted Roger did.

Mello had told him to fuck off and hung up. However, it had gotten him thinking on a very old friend he had left behind in a blind rage. Mello was mature enough to admit that he had stormed off prematurely without giving the consequences any real thought. He had been an idiot teenager. Not that he wasn't still a teen at nineteen but that was hardly the point.

At almost fifteen he hadn't been old enough. But that was in the past.

He had not spared Matt a thought for the longest of times, being too consumed with his day to day Mafia life and the murder cases he solved on the side out of boredom. However once the thought had been planted by Roger—and he was beginning to think that was the point—he latched onto it. He suddenly couldn't stop thinking about how much impact Matt had made on his life all those years ago, when it had mattered at the time.

Mello figured that Roger would have mentioned contacting Matt within the first five seconds of the call had it happened, just to get Mello on board with whatever project Wammy was doing now, so he knew he had some work to do.

If Wammy and Roger were having trouble finding Matt then Mello knew the redhead didn't want to be found. Matt being dead hadn't even factored into Mello's equation because Matt was too much like cockroach not to have survived.

It had taken months of looking, shorter than Mello had actually imagined, but he had accomplished his task. He had found him.

Matt didn't have a phone number that Mello could find though. It was just as well, Matt probably would have hung up on him. He hadn't exactly left on the best terms with Matt. They'd had a fight and then Mello had heard talk of Near being chosen as successor so he had simply left. No note to Matt, no explanation of his actual reasons for leaving... he figured Matt wouldn't be too happy with him.

Mello had decided that a plane trip was in order after that and had left his affairs in the mafia in the hands of others. They all knew he would kill them if they fucked up. And he wasn't even strictly the boss.

And that all lead to the current moment.

Where the apartment door was wide open and Mello had to look down to see who had opened it.

Shock didn't even begin to cover it.

-End prologue-

**AN**: I'M horrible aren't I? I'm curious, what do you think Mello saw?

Anyway, this is the first of 4 preview fics. So vote on my profile poll for which one you would like posted after Radio Nowhere is done being posted. At this time, STAY STILL is 100% completed.

Review?


End file.
